Jealousy is Quite the Emotion
by working my angle
Summary: Parker has a couple friends coming to visit her. However, Hardison isn't liking who her new friends turn out to be. Jealousy overcomes him. Parker/Hardison


Hardison and Elliot were sitting in their booth at their regular hangout place. Parker came over with a huge grin and pushed Hardison to the other side of the booth. Hardison and Elliot looked at her with questioning looks.

"Oh, go on, continue with your conversation. I'm just waiting for friends. Pretend I'm not even here." Parker said, with the same huge grin.  
>"Okay…as I was saying Elliot, we seriously need t-" Hardison got cut off.<br>"Yeah, okay that's boring, listen to me instead."  
>"What? Woman you did not just interrupt m-"<br>"Yeah, honey I did. Don't girlfriends get to do that? And plus what I'm about to say is important, so shush." Parker scolded him.  
>Elliot was chuckling throughout their banter.<br>"Anyways, as I was about to say, you know how I've been having this pen pal, because Sophie said I need to get more friends, develop my personality, blah blah. So yeah, I did and I actually like this person, we share common favorite shows, music and, most importantly…we're both thieves." Parker squealed.  
>"He's like my new best friend, well guy best friend. Sorry Elliot, I mean I'm dropping you as a best guy friend until he leaves." Parker said.<br>"Aw, that's cute Parker, you having a best guy friend. I remember my first pen pal, hold up wait, a guy best friend? Woah, hold on, "he", as in a guy? as in a human boy? He's coming here? Today? Oh hell nah, he better not be makin' a move on you, cause you know, imma do something if he does, you hear me?" Hardison warned Parker. Parker looked at him and blushed. Hardison kept his arm around Parker and held her close. He noticed that Parker was wearing a sparkly mini dress and her hair was in curls.  
>"Uh, please tell me you're going to change Parker." Hardison choked on his words because he was too busy looking at Parker's mini dress.<br>"Why? Isn't it cute?" Parker asked him, Hardison coughed and Elliot was laughing.  
>"Uh, never mind girl, you look fine." Just then, two guys walked into the bar, Hardison's eyes were still on the dress, but his attention got caught when Parker was waving like crazy.<p>

"Danny! Over here!" Parker screamed. The so called "Danny" walked over with another guy. These guys were clean cut, had a nice body and handsome facial features. It was safe to say that Hardison was feeling jealous and intimidated. Parker got up to greet her friend and kissed his cheek.  
>"Parker, you look beautiful, prettier than I imagined you would be. And I did picture you a lot." Danny smiled at her.<br>"Well, look at you mister, you are one hell of a model, I mean I know you are one, but wow." Parker said while poking his abs.  
>"Model?" Hardison squealed.<br>"Yeah babe, didn't I tell you that?" Parker quickly said before returning her attention to Danny.  
>"Oh, how rude of me. Parker honey, this is Brad. Remember?" Danny asked him.<br>"Of course, how could I forget? It's wonderful to meet you Brad, Danny talks about you a lot in the letters, I feel like I already know you." Parker said while extending her hand to shake his hand.  
>"Oh, what's with the formalities? We're friends now, come here sweet thing." Brad pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Hardison got up abruptly but Elliot kicked his shin and sat him back down.<br>"Shall we get a drink before we hit the club?" Danny asked her. He held his arm out and Parker linked her arm with his. They all walked over to the bar and asked for drinks. Hardison had a jealous stare and watched the two guys intensely.

"Dude, stop staring, you're looking like a stalker." Elliot told Hardison.  
>"Maybe I am, because if you haven't noticed, my girlfriend is going out with two models. MODELS ELLIOT?" Hardison whispered.<br>The three "friends" were sitting at the bar, with Parker in the middle and that was making Hardison very uncomfortable. Hardison stood up and started walking over to the bar, but Elliot held him back. "Look man, Parker is with friends, don't be the jealous boyfriend and screw things up with her. If there's anything that I've learned with women, it's that they want to be trusted, and the guy, meaning you, needs to trust them. SO TRUST MAN. Be the brave one, I mean, it's Parker, she knows what she's doing. It's not like she's cheating on you." Elliot whispered to Hardison with his hand on his chest.  
>"I'll trust, but if they go one step out of line, I will go and do something." Hardison warned.<br>"Yeah, I got it. Let's just go back to the booth. Come on man." Elliot guarded Hardison back, but his eyes were glues on those two guys Parker was with. Elliot was trying to get a conversation out of Hardison, but that's it. Elliot was the only one talking. Hardison was too busy watching all the moves. The whole time, Danny and Brad were making Parker laugh and smile. It was once in a while that they'd hold her hand or play with her hair. Elliot gave up on talking to him and just watched the three like Hardison was. Various times, Hardison got up and tried to get over there, but once Elliot gave him the stare, he sat back down. But then, Hardison got really pissed at one time.

Danny put his arms around Parker's waist and Parker laid her head on his shoulder. While Brad was making teasing faces at Parker. All three of them were laughing. Hardison overheard the two boys saying, "Parker, any guy would be lucky to have you, I mean I want to take you for myself." Danny and Brad chuckled. That was it for Hardison. He got up and stomped his way over to the bar, it was lucky that nobody else was there. He grabbed Danny's shoulder and turned him around. Danny was shocked and Parker looked at Hardison with a hard stare.  
>"I told him to not be the jealous boyfriend, but that's what he does." Elliot whispered to himself while walking to back Hardison up.<p>

"Y'all better step away from my woman. I'm serious. I-I'm serious. I'm about to whoop all yo asses, if you don't back away. Parker, come here." Hardison shouted.  
>"Uh, honey…Hardison, yeah hi. I think you're making a mistake, these guys aren-"Parker said.<br>"Woman, do not stop me. I have seen all these looks that your so called "friends" have given you, and trust me, since we are now a committed couple, only I have the rights to give you those looks, you hear me? You're my girl Parker; I got to watch out for you. Remember, I got you, literally." Hardison kept going on.  
>As Hardison was giving his short speech, Elliot was trying to imitate the looks that Parker's friends have been giving her, behind Hardison's back. Parker was laughing at her friends looks.<br>"-And another thing…wait, why you laughing, what did I say that was so funny-"Hardison caught Elliot in the act and gave him a face.

"Really Elliot, really? Really? You're my wing man dude, like, you cannot just, you know…" Hardison tried explaining to his best friend, but his anger was re directed to the guys sitting with Parker, whose hands were around her waist. Hardison ripped Brad's arm away from her waist and grabbed Parker and put her under his arms.  
>"HARDISON!" Parker screamed at him, she elbowed his stomach and walked back to her friends.<br>"Parker, what was that for?" Hardison barely had any air coming through him.  
>"Uh, you're acting like a controlling boyfriend right now. That's what you idiot." Parker screamed at him.<br>"Oh, this is your loving boyfriend you keep mentioning." Danny said.  
>"Hey, don't you try to get out of this business; it's going down right now. Parker is my girl and you cannot take her, she's mine. You got it?" Hardison said while grabbing a fist full of Danny's shirt. Parker pushed Hardison away.<br>"What are you doing Parker?"  
>"They're my friends Hardison, I care about them. And what you're doing right now, is not what I expected my boyfriend to do to my friends."<br>"Look, I saw those looks and I saw the gestures, you know what they say Parker? Do you?"  
>"Oh they say something? Okay what do they say Hardison?"<br>"Flirty, get in my pants, let's get it on, I can go all night, but that is what they say. And I can't handle that."  
>"That's what they say? Oh really. Well, here's one more problem then. They're gay you ass." Hardison was about to come up with a clever response, but stopped in his tracks when Parker mentioned that her friends were gay. Elliot was chuckling and sat down to watch the show. Danny and Brad were watching Hardison's expression and Parker was watching him too.<br>"G-Gay? You sure?" Hardison asked Danny and Brad. The two guys nodded.

"Nice to finally meet you Hardison. Parker told us so much about you, and so sorry for the confusion, we hope that we didn't bring any intrusion." Danny said.  
>"Ah, naw, well, I thought you did, but now that I know, uhm, I should be the one apologizing brother, I mean, yeah this is embarrassing." Hardison blurted out.<br>"Yeah, it is." Elliot mocked.  
>"Apology accepted, it's not a problem. Besides, from your performance, we do believe that you are the perfect guy for Parker, just like how Brad is the one for me." Danny explained while wrapping his arms around Brad. Parker smiled at them.<p>

"Parker, we should head out soon." Brad told her.  
>"You know, I'll just meet you there, I need to handle something. I'm so sorry."<br>"Take your time dear, we're here all night." Brad and Danny walked out holding hands. Elliot took his drink and walked to Nate's apartment. Parker was glaring at Hardison for the longest time. He tried to avoid her stare, but it his eyes seem to follow their way back to hers.  
>"I'm sorry." Hardison blurted out in desperation.<br>"What were you thinking Hardison?" Parker said calmly.  
>"I don't know, I was jealous, this was my first time… I didn't know how to handle it. I don't know…" Hardison said.<br>" What don't you know Hardison? I was with friends, I was having fun, you were with Elliot…what don't you get?" Parker asked him.  
>"I just wasn't sure, if…if…."<br>"What Hardison? What is it?" Parker strained.  
>He stayed quiet.<br>"What is it?"  
>"I felt intimidated okay! I mean, they're so much better looking, they have a better body, they're just better alright? I didn't know if you were….going…to like them better than me…" Hardison softly said.<br>"You…were scared?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Of me leaving you?"  
>"I love you Parker, you're everything to me. If I lose you, no matter how, I don't know what I'd do." Hardison blurted out quickly and covered his mouth as soon as he said it.<p>

Parker's face softened after hearing what she just heard. Hardison looked away from his girl and stared at the floor. Parker ran out the door without grabbing her jacket. Hardison grabbed his head and leaned back. _I Love you? Really Hardison, that's what you say now. It's only been 3 months since we've been together. I knew it, she hates me now, and she's going to leave me. Is she afraid of commitment? What've I done?_ Hardison paced around the room, wondering if he should run after her or just give her space. He felt so conflicted. He sat down on the bar stool and put his head down. The door with the bell rang but Hardison ignored it. Somebody sat down, he looked up to find Parker sitting right next to him. He slowly lifted his head up to see if he wasn't imagining.

"Parker? I thought you left?" Hardison said.  
>"I ran to catch up with my friends, they didn't get much distance, they kind of got distracted. I told them that I'll take them out tomorrow, I have something to do tonight." Parker told him. She laid her head on his shoulder and linked her arm with his.<br>"Wait, you didn't freak out when I said _I Love You_?" Hardison asked her.  
>"No, of course not. What you said to me, made me realize that I feel the same way. You are the sweetest guy I have ever met, and what's more important, is that you love me the way I am, and not for who I'm not. Hardison, I love you too." Parker gave him a small kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, Hardison grabbed her again and held her close. He was so happy to hear her say those words, he was absolutely speechless. He tilted her head up and kissed her, he loved her with everything he got.<br>"I love you too Parker." Hardison whispered to her. Parker wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him. Hardison picked her up and spun her around. "I love you, I love you, I love you." He chanted with a huge grin. Parker laughed along with him.  
>"Alright, let's go have a fun night." Parker said.<br>"You don't mean…." Hardison said.  
>"Oh yeah baby…..video game marathon night. I'm so going to beat you." Parker said while racing up to Nate's apartment.<br>"Oh hell nah, girl you are going down." Hardison said and ran to go and chased Parker.  
>"I love this girl." Hardison kept thinking to himself.<p> 


End file.
